


Seeking the Forgotten

by SchneeWinter



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Probably ooc, Supernatural Elements, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeWinter/pseuds/SchneeWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echizen Ryoma had one wish and he would do everything to fulfill it. Even if he needed to search a unknown treasure. Even if he needed to fight against Japan's three greatest gangs, Seigaku, Hyoutei and Shitenhouji. </p><p>And even if he needed to swear loyalty to a sick and twisted boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction: Echizen Ryoma

"Where...?"

Echizen Ryoma blinked, it was dark and he needed some time until he could slowly see something. Though there wasn't much to see. In his sight were just a wall, a table and a door. As the boy wanted to turn around, he noticed, that he was currently bound onto a chair with a rope. Seemed like he got in some trouble.

Sighing, he decided, that it wasn't worth the trouble to stay awake and was ready to fall asleep, as the door opened and some light fell upon his face. Three or four - he couldn't see it clearly, as the light blinded him - tall guys entered the room, not looking kind in any way.

After Ryoma got used to the light, he noticed that he was sitting in something akin to a cell. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Awake already, huh?"

His golden eyes wandered to the man in front of him, checking him shortly, before shrugging slightly and mumbling, "I guess." He wasn't sure himself.

The man in front of him was rather wide and looked like he wished a painful death to everyone around him. Ryoma couldn't really blame him. He did that too a lot. Well, probably because idiots were always surrounding him.

"Hm, really relaxed? I'm sure you know in what kind of situation you are, right?"

"I don't need to be Sherlock, to know that."

The man started smirking at him, "Huh, I like you kid."

Ryoma smirked back, "Well, then you might free me of this ropes? They're annoying."

A loud laugh left the man's lips and he spoke up with a steady voice, "Dream on, kid. That won't happen for awhile. I need you as hostage after all."

Ryoma blinked, just to start smirking even more, "I see..."

"Oh, did I say too much? Well, it doesn't matter anymore. You're not gonna get out of this. So, I'm gonna go now, handling some preparations."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes, looking at the door, where mere seconds ago some men stood. _Hostage, huh?_ As he was wandering through the world, he didn't have really any friends or family, which meant he couldn't really be a hostage. Well, if he didn't include the authority of whatever town or country he was. Normally the authority couldn't care less about some stranger, but once the residents found out, that the authority let something, as maybe _murder_ happen, it would give very much trouble for said authority.

Ryoma's smirk remained on his face, as he realized how smart and dumb his captor's plan was. The authority probably was smart and strong enough, to handle everything and if they weren't, there was no way, that they could ever...

... _Well, it didn't matter._

 

* * *

 

Soon after they left, he fell asleep, not really caring about what was happening. The boy slept for some hours, until he could hear some shouting, kicking and crashing. It wasn't easy to stay asleep with the whole noise for most humans.

But Ryoma was an exception.

So he decided to not give a fuck about it all and sleep on. Though not for long, as someone kicked the door to his cell and just seconds later, it crashed down. Opening his eyes, to tell them to be quiet, he stopped as he saw the person. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out the answer for the question in his mind.

Was the person in front of him male or female?

There stood a person with light brown hair and closed eyes. A smile was on the unknown person's face, making Ryoma shiver for some unknown reason.

"Oh, I didn't know someone else was here."

Ryoma could practically hear the lie in these words, but ignored it, figuring out, that he didn't really care.

"My, my, what to do with you, little boy."

Said 'little boy' tried to hid his annoyance and looked to the side.

"Hm... Seems like you don't need help at all. See you," After saying these words, the boy turned around and left the room, just to come back seconds later.

"You're not asking for help? Or being scared?"

Ryoma shook his head slightly, "Nah, this isn't really that worse."

Silence filled the room, until the unknown person sighed.

"You're not fun at all. Well, let's get you out of her. I'm Fuji Syuusuke, you?"

"I don't see reason to tell you."

"Even if I would leave you here to die?"

"I don't really care."

Fuji frowned, speaking up, "You should. Just tell me your name. I can't keep calling you 'little boy' now, can I?"

"... Echizen Ryoma."

A grin made it's way onto Fuji's face, as he opened the ropes with a knife.

" _See?_ That was easy."

"..."

A light chuckle came from Fuji, as he took the younger boy's hand.

"Let's go, we shouldn't stay to long here."

Ryoma didn't say anything and just followed him. He probably shouldn't trust the stranger, but he didn't seem like he would harm him. As he looked around, he noticed shattered windows, destroyed doors and many, many bodies laying around. He wasn't sure if they were dead, but they definitely didn't look alive. After some time, he finally decided to ask the question, he should have asked minutes ago.

"Where are we going?"

At first Fuji continued humming the song, he did the whole time, but then he stopped and turned around, so that he could face Ryoma. A mischievous chuckle escaped him.

"Well, you see, we were sent from the authority of this town, to prevent some 'problems'. And now, that we've done our job, we can go home and get our pay."

Dog of the authority? _Someone like this person?_ Fuji doesn't seem like he would be loyal to someone. But then again, appearances are deceiving. But then Ryoma stopped walking - bringing Fuji as well to a halt - realizing, what he said.

"We? Who do you mean with we?"

"Well... Did you hear of Seigaku?"

Ryoma nodded. It was practically impossible to not know of Seigaku, as it was one of the three largest gangs in Japan. Gangs were usual in the kind of world, where Ryoma lived. There were some big, there were some small. They weren't really that hated by society. Well, at least not the good ones. It always gave a bad side in everything, also in gangs. While some countries don't have big gangs either ruling over a district or being like a special quad protecting the district they lived in, Japan was an exception.

Generally a country was divided between five districts.

 

_The North District._

 

_The East District._

 

_The South District._

 

_The West District._

 

_And lastly, The Central._

 

When a country is lead by an authority, they will be most likely to stay in the central, as it's more simple too see what's happening in the other districts from there. Japan had three known, large gangs.

 

_**Seigaku, Shitenhouji and Hyoutei.** _

 

Seigaku lives in the South District and takes ordes from the government, also known as Small Authority, chosen by the Large Authority, which is the one living im the Central and leading Japan. Then there would be Shitenhouji, who was leading the West District. And then there was Hyoutei also serving the government of the North District. Well, Ryoma wasn't sure about the serving part, as he heard about rumors, which told, that it was actually in the opposite. Then again, like mentioned, it were just that, _rumors_.

Lastly, there was the East District it didn't have a large gang, just it's government. A way to lead a district, like Shitenhouji did, would be to destroy the government. Naturally, that would get one in problems with the Large Authority, but they weren't as worse, as people tended to believe. Well, with the exception, if you actually killed someone of the government, whilst taking over.

Anyways, it wasn't easy to not know about Seigaku, as they were also known as the authority's dogs (though not with Ryoma, as he called everyone who worked for the authority dogs). And not just that, whenever Ryoma heard of Seigaku, he felt, as if he knew the name already from somewhere others. _From where tough..._

"Good, that's the answer, Echizen-kun."

"I see..." _A dog, huh._

"Let's go, we spent too much time here," Fuji said, as he took Ryoma's hand, pulling him towards a door.

But before they could leave, someone stopped them.

"Oh, some little puppies are still here as it seems."

Both, Fuji and Ryoma, simultaneously looked at a door behind them.

"Well, good for me though. Some hostages against Seigaku will surely do good."

And then fire surrounded them.

_Ryoma totally forgot._

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**_Supernatural powers were also a thing in their world._ **


	2. Seigaku, Part 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma finds out what Fuji's ability is.

Hues of orange, red and yellow filled the room, accompanied with ruthless laughing.

"Now, puppies, what are you going to do?"

Ryoma narrowed his eyes as he watched the fire user. The whole laughing was getting slowly on his nerves, but before he could do something about it, quiet chuckling from his side stopped him. His golden colored eyes landed on Fuji.

"That's uncalled for," He muttered.

"Is it?" Fuji asked with a smile.

Ryoma's response was a mere sigh. Both knew it was, but Fuji seemed to like playing around.

"What are we even gonna do now... I'm tired...," The kid mumbled.

"Don't worry, Ryo-chan. I've got everything sorted out."

"Everything sorted out? And *Ryo-chan?*"

Again, a chuckle escaped Fuji's lips, as he walked closer to Ryoma, ignoring the "Don't ignore me" from their enemy.

"What ar- Hey!" Ryoma shouted, as Fuji held him bridal style in his arms.

"Time to run away," The Seigaku member said, running away from the bright flames.

"Hey! You can't escape me, you little - Hey, stop!"

* * *

"Say Fuji... Are you maybe crazy?"

"Huh? I wouldn't call myself crazy, Ryo-chan."

"I see. Then would you please let me down?"

"But where would be the fun if I do?"

Ryoma sighed quietly, wondering why he still was with Fuji. Then again, why did he even ask? He clearly hadn't an idea why. And even if he had, Ryoma doubted Fuji would have let him go.

Before Ryoma could think even more about it, loud steps interrupted them. Their enemy found them.

"You're not going to escape!"

With a calm smile and a tilt of his head, Fuji spoke up, "Is that so?"

Suddenly Ryoma stood on the ground and Fuji made his way to the enemy.

"Heh, you shouldn't come so near," The man's voice was filled with confidence, which he wouldn't possess too long.

"I shouldn't? Why?"

"Because you could get burned!"

And flames were surrounding the Seigaku member.

The smirk on the man's face was unsettling, but Ryoma feared something other.

_The smile on Fuji's face._

"Huh? That's all?"

The words were whispered with a dangerous undertone and, somehow, Ryoma knew that the man wouldn't be able to harm Fuji.

"Still not scared? Well, what if I attack your friend?"

Ryoma wasn't sure what happened, but it all happened in mere seconds. The man stretched his hand out into his direction, but suddenly he took it back, and stopped all flames surrounding Fuji.

"That was a bad move," Fuji whispered, as he walked into the man's direction, taking out a knife.

As he was in front of the man, he stabbed him in the heart. Their enemy fell to the ground, spitting blood. Ryoma wondered why the, now dead, man didn't defend himself.

"Aww, Ryo-chan is wondering what happened."

No reply, and Fuji knew that was serious.

"How...?"

"Mind Control, a good ability, if I may add."

"Mind Control... That explains it."

Suddenly Fuji was besides him, taking his hand and dragging him to some direction.

"Let's go, Ryo-chan! My teammates are waiting. I'm sure they would love to meet you."

"Do you even know where the exit is?"

"No, but I'll find it for sure, so don't worry."

* * *

Ryoma was sure that Fuji lied to him, as he said he didn't know where the exit was. There was no way that he found it so fast, if he didn't.

He didn't know where exactly Fuji was headed, but he was sure, that Fuji's teammates were there. He couldn't stop himself from wondering how they were. Were they anything like Fuji? Liking to mess with people? Or were they the complete opposite of Fuji? He wasn't sure and he didn't like it at all.

*Because Ryoma loathed surprises.*

"Is something, Ryo-chan?"

Ryoma looked to the side, trying to forget the bad memories, "... Nothing."

"If you mean so..."

He could hear the doubt in Fuji's voice. It wasn't that difficult. But as Fuji didn't do anything to confirm his doubts, Ryoma was grateful.

They continued to walk in silence, until the Seigaku member suddenly stopped. Ryoma looked at him, intending to ask why they halted, but he noticed the people walking in their direction.

They wore a blue-white uniform, exactly the same as the one Fuji possessed.

"Seigaku..."

A boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes hidden behind glasses starred at him. But not a minute later his gaze wandered to the mind-controller.

"Fuji, report."

It were two simple words, but Ryoma could hear the authority in the voice. That person was Tezuka Kunimitsu, Seigaku's leader.

"I managed to break in and eliminate everyone, like you wished. Oh! And I found Ryo-chan in one of the cells there and because he is so cute, I took him with me."

Ryoma scoffed, "I'm not cute."

"But you are!"

The voice didn't belong to Fuji. Too much enthusiasm. Ryoma turned around to face the person which said that.

Brown hair, blue eyes and a bandaid on the cheek.

"I'm not," He repeated, unsure how to handle the stranger.

Said stranger suddenly came nearer and cuddled him.

"But you are, Ochibi!"

"O-ochibi?"

Though he couldn't complain, as he didn't get any air.

"Eiji! Let him go! He doesn't look too well!"

A with bro- No, black hair shouted, looking very worried.

"But, Och-"

"Eiji."

This time Fuji spoke up, his voice filled with some sort of threat.

Suddenly that boy let him go and apologized to Fuji. Ryoma sighed, relieved to get some air again.

_"Your name."_

It wasn't a question, but a statement coming from Seigaku's leader. Ryoma wanted to scoff and ignore it, but one look from Fuji told him that he shouldn't.

"...Echizen Ryoma."

Tezuka nodded, "Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Well, at least he had the decency to introduce himself, unlike Ryoma's former captors.

Then Tezuka nodded to the others and they all introduced themselves. After the introduction Ryoma decided to ask the question, that bothered him the whole time.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"We're going to keep you."

"Fuji," Tezuka scolded him.

Both exchanged looks, communicating in their own way until Tezuka sighed and looked at Ryoma.

"Do you have someone where you can go? A family or friends that are going to miss you," Fuji asked him.

"No... Why?"

Fuji grinned, as Tezuka sighed a second time, speaking up, "Then you will stay with us, until you know where to go or..."

"Or decide to join Seigaku, which you probably will," Fuji ended the sentence.

Ryoma blinked.

_Joining Seigaku?_


	3. Seigaku, Part 2/2

Living with Seigaku was weird. It wasn't like Ryoma expected at all. He thought they would be a more serious group (even though he wasn't as sure with Kikumaru-senpai). But he was soon proven otherwise.

They were the complete opposite.

It was always loud whenever two of them were in the same room - even if it were the two quietest of the group. Either they argued with each other, partied a lot or screamed in horror, if someone dared to annoy or insult Fuji.

Fuji, or Fuji-senpai like Ryoma preferred to call him now, was one of the scariest person to live with and no one, he repeated no one could convince Ryoma otherwise. He clearly remembered the incident with the wasabi sushi.

Or Inui's juice named after himself. He never again wanted to drink that terrific shit. Well, not that Fuji would allow anyone to let him drink that again. For some reason the mind controller didn't like it, if anyone harmed Ryoma. Well, with the exception of Fuji himself, if Fuji's many antics to mess with him counted.

"Are you coming, Ryo-chan? They might eat the whole meal without us.

He looked up, seeing the boy his thoughts centered around. Nodding a bit, Ryoma followed him into the living room. It was as loud as ever and everyone fought with each other like always. It was exactly an environment Ryoma normally hated.

But somehow Ryoma didn't mind at all.

It was a day like every other. Or it should have been a day like every day.

"Have some respect, brat!"

"Shut up, Monkey King."

But currently he was fighting with a monkey.

"You... Tezuka!"

Tezuka sighed and looked at Ryoma. Atobe smirked in victory.

But not for long.

"Atobe, please stop bothering Echizen."

Atobe's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, as he turned to gaze at Ryoma, who mimicked the smirk he wore just seconds ago.

"Y-you..."

The fifteen year old kid mumbled a thanks to Tezuka and walked away, leaving a fuming Atobe and a tired Tezuka behind.

He wanted to go a bit sightseeing in the city he was in (actually he just searched for escape routes and good hideouts) and Tezuka decided as his future captain he should give him a tour. They were walking around and Seigaku's captain showed him the local park, as someone shouted said captain's name, with no regard for being in the midst of a park where many people were.

Just after Tezuka introduced them Ryoma knew he disliked Atobe. His behavior was terrible and annoying. Heck, it reminded him of Horio - one of Seigaku's newer members, who liked to brag about himself, even though he couldn't do much. His ability was something with fire.

Anyway, after seeing Atobe behave like he did, the first thing Ryoma did was call him Monkey King. And with that a tiring fight began. Ryoma was thankful for Tezuka's act of telling Atobe to shot up.

With that he walked out of the park, searching for a vending machine.

Talking walks around your surroundings means getting into fights every five minutes.

That's a thing Ryoma learned as he was almost hit by green fire.

Yeah, green fire.

Suddenly Ryoma remembered one of his former captors, which was killed by Fuji, and Horio. How many people did have a fire ability? Then again, the fire was green, so maybe it didn't count.

"Hey, brat! Move out of my way!"

His golden eyes met green ones and he couldn't help but scoff. Green eyes and green fire. How matching. Deciding to rile up the stranger, Ryoma didn't respond to his words and didn't move at all.

"Hey! I said move you little shit!"

Sighing, he looked up, facing the stranger.

"Since when did you own these streets?"

"Since I joined Rikkai, you little sh-"

"Akaya!"

A loud strong voice interrupted the boy and Ryoma gazed into the direction from where the voice came. A person wearing a black cap and possessing brown, angry looking eyes walked to them.

He looked mad and for some reason Ryoma pitied the green eyed boy suddenly.

"Uh... Hey, Sana-"

"Did you just tell him about us?!"

"I-I didn't I s-swear!"

"It didn't look like that..."

Ryoma took the chance to vanish, as he got the feeling that something bad would happen if he stayed any longer. Whilst walking back to Seigaku's headquarters Ryoma couldn't forget the stranger's words.

Rikkai.

Where did he hear that before? It sounded familiar.

As he arrived at the headquarters Ryoma headed instantly to Fuji, every intention of asking him what exactly "Rikkai" was. It wouldn't leave his thoughts and that was pretty annoying.

"Rikkai."

Fuji stopped reading the book in his hands and looked up, his eyes, for once, open.

"What did you just say?"

He repeated the name, noticing how something shined in his senpai's eyes. After minutes of unbearable silence, Ryoma spoke up.

"Who are they? Rikkai...sounds familiar..."

Suddenly he laid the book on the table nearby and stood up, walking to Ryoma. He laid his hands on the younger boy's shoulders.

"Ryoma, where did you hear that?"

Ryoma had a little problem remembering them, but suddenly everything seemed to come back.

"A boy told me he is part of Rikkai... He had black hair and green eyes and then... someone other chided him. Brown eyes, brown hair and a black cap."

He could see recognition in the blue eyes of his senpai. Said senpai took his arm and walked with him to the living room, proceeding to tell him about Rikkai.

"Rikkaidai is the full name. Rikkai was once leading the East District. They beat the government and took over the complete East District. Everyone feared them, but one day they just vanished."

"Vanished?"

"Yes, since then the East District was again available and everyone tried to get it. They failed."

"This isn't the complete story, is it?"

"Yes, Rikkai was Seigaku's and Hyoutei's enemy. They had a good relationship with Shitenhouji, but that was every-"

"There you are!"

Kikumaru came running to them.

"Eiji, what is it?"

"Something terrible happened!"

With that he ran off, clearly intending to show them what happened.

Before them was the building where the small authority worked. It was completely destroyed. Half of the building laid on the ground, broken. Glass shreds were everywhere, some tainted in the red. And on the still standing part of the building where words written.

We're back and we're ready to destroy you.

It was written in red, but Ryoma could see that it wasn't just a normal color.

It was written in blood.

"How sick..." people muttered.

But Ryoma's mind was occupied with something other.

Dangerous

Horrific

Strong

Terrible

Life-threatening

Death

Seigaku was warm and kind. And even though he hated that normally, he couldn't help but like them. Seigaku felt like a family.

But that's why Ryoma didn't chose Seigaku.


	4. The Boy Who Never Leaves My Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!

The moon shined brightly in the sky, tainting the streets in a beautiful bluish light. It was silent and only a few people were outside, roaming through the streets.

_Ryoma was one of them._

The past days were hectic and Seigaku had a lot of jobs, needing to find the culprits of the incident. Though thanks to Ryoma, they knew that probably Rikkai was behind it.

The members of the small authority that survived, were clearing things with the government at the moment and no one was sure what would happen as next, but they all waited anxiously for an answer.

Ryoma scoffed at this. If they had time to be scared, they had surly time to think about changing their security system, so that such incidents could be prevented and they wouldn't need to piss their pants.

Sighing he continued his way, wondering if he would manage to find a portal into the east district. He probably should have asked where the portals are located, but then someone would have realized what he wanted to do and he couldn't have that.

Suddenly his ears picked up a sound. Steps. Who was following him? Then again there was only one person who would follow him.

"Fuji-senpai."

"Ryoma-kun."

After all Fuji often didn't leave his side since the incident.

It was quiet for a moment, both not daring to speak up, until the gang member had enough.

"Are you planning to..."

Leave?

Find Rikkai?

Join Rikkai?

Fight against Seigaku?

_Be Seigaku's enemy?_

Fuji didn't say anything, but Ryoma already knew what he meant. With a nod he turned around, planning to continue his way. And this time he didn't hear any steps.

But he knew Fuji still followed him.

* * *

After he found the portal station Ryoma had one big problem.

He didn't have enough money for the teleportation.

And suddenly he understood why people told him not to buy so much Ponta. He tried to hid annoyance, and turned around. He really needed to do something about getting money and with that thought he tried to walk away. Tried, because before him stood Fuji.

With money in his hands.

"Why... No, what is the catch?"

"Allow me to come with you."

"That's it? Not, _stay in Seigaku_?"

"Honestly, that would have been the catch, if I didn't already knew, that you would refuse," the tensai sighed, clearly not happy with the situation, "So, may I come with you?"

"You know that if you come wi-"

"Yes, I understand that."

"... Let's go."

Both walked to one portal keeper, asking for a teleportation to the east district and paid.

* * *

In the east district both walked around, searching for the hideout of Rikkai.

"I don't know where they hid... That's annoying."

"Don't be frustrated, Ryo-chan. We have a lot of time."

"Do we?"

"Of course."

"But don't you want to get back..."

"... It's impossible now. I chose this way and can't go back anymore."

_No, you don't want to get back anymore, because of..._

"Why?"

"You know it yourself, Ryoma..."

_"... Because of me."_

"... Because of you."

And both walked on in silence. This time no one dared to break it.

* * *

"Y-you!"

The two turned around to meet the gaze of a familiar boy with black hair and green.

"You're the one from Rikkai..."

Ryoma's mumbling was heard by Fuji, which suddenly smiled and got closer to the boy.

"Kirihara Akaya, I guess."

"Why do yo-"

But before he could end the sentence, Fuji opened his eyes and used his ability.

"Why are you here, Kirihara-kun?"

" _He_ told me to get you."

"He? Who is he?"

"... Information is classified."

"Oh? That's new," the mind controller said, turning around to look at Ryoma.

"Someone sealed that little information, as if he knew this would happen."

"That's..."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Kirihara-kun, please show us the way to your main hideout."

Ryoma frowned. Wasn't that information probably as well sealed? But before he could say anything Kirihara moved.

"Let's go, Ryo-chan."

"But..."

"But what?"

"... Nothing."

With that Ryoma silently followed the Rikkai member, trying to ignore the thought that everything could be a trap.

Kirihara lead them through a dark alley, into another part of the city they were currently in. They walked around until they suddenly stopped in front of a dessert shop and got inside.

"Aka- Oh, we have some guests."

Ryoma's eyes widened.

Pink hair.

_What the heck?_

"... Huh? Wait... Stop... Why the fuck are you here?!"

The pink haired boy blinked.

"So they aren't guests."

Akaya seemed like he wanted to answer, but a voice interrupted him.

"They are, Marui-kun."

The voice was gentle but Ryoma could immediately pick up the dangerous undertone. He glanced into the direction from where the voice came and saw three people. The boy with the black cap front the last time. A person with brown hair and closed eyes like Fuji. And...

... Someone with a similar aura like Fuji but more colder and dangerous.

That person screamed authority and victory.

"I feel honored that we get to meet the leader of Rikkai that early in this game," Ryoma said, clearly showing the sarcasm.

A chuckle escaped from said leader and Ryoma hated to admit that it sounded quite nice.

"You can pick up auras, it seems?"

"Nope," Ryoma spoke up, ready to get attacked, "you're just a show-off."

Suddenly green flames surrounded him and Akaya was ready to punch him with them.

"Akaya."

Everything stopped. The flames halted and Akaya was caught in the air.

"You don't attack guests."

Suddenly it felt like the temperature in the room dropped and then everything moved once again but Akaya stopped his flames.

"I'm sorry, Yukimura-Buchou."

Yukimura instead ignored Akaya and looked at Ryoma and Seigaku's former tensai.

"Would you please follow me? Don't worry, no one will hurt you."

With that Rikkai's captain walked the stairs up and Seigaku's former tensai and Ryoma followed him.

**_Into an deathly promise._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for the next chapter:
> 
> _"Renji..."_
> 
> _"It's been some years, Fuji Syuusuke," Yanagi spoke up, "Some years since you..."_
> 
> _Fuji looked to the side, not daring to look at Yanagi._
> 
> "... Since you left Rikkaidai."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing that kind of fanfic, where mystery and supernatural elements are present. Well, there is for everything a first.
> 
> Anyways, two things I wanna state!
> 
> \- I update whenever I feel like. (Meaning whenever I'm not being lazy or I'm studying, also never.)  
> \- Also I don't give a damn about length. My chapters are gonna be short. Under 1000 words or over 1000 words I don't give a fuck, because I'm a lazy, impatient little brat. (I'm just stating this, because my mind is a bitch, who won't let me be. Sorry.)
> 
> Thanks for hearing me out, maybe leave some kudos? 
> 
> Ah! Also for the character tags. I'm gonna add more as the story progresses, but the ones already there are kinda like the main dudes.


End file.
